


I'm Here

by mynameispiaivy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Guitar tutor Michael Blackwell, Music Student Louis Tomlinson, Secret Crush, michael's POV only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: when you are a friend who has a secret that should remain as it is, cause it's safer... for everyone
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Other(s), Michael Blackwell - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> "it's the church of burnt romances, and i'm too far gone to pray.  
> it's a solo song, and it's only for the brave."

“I’m sorry, mate.”

This is the fifth time he’s apologized to Louis for God knows what. He doesn’t even know what he's sorry about. Was it when he accidentally spilled coffee on Louis’ shoes, the chunky black ones, he thought was FILA or was it Balenciaga? No.. it’s definitely the FILA ones because it has its logo printed out boldly on the sides. Or was it the time he accidentally photobombed Louis’ pic with a fan, when he walked in front of the pair at the exact time another fan was snapping the photo on her phone. It was a total accident, which Louis just laughed off. 

Michael was mindlessly looking at the mural Jay made for Louis, with Matt on his side, sipping their steaming cups of tea while giving peace signs to the fans who were gathered on the other side of the street on Brick Lane. It was so damn cold that morning that he remembered his snot dripping. _Gross._ Fuck, he knew it was going to be an early call time. Zac even said, they shouldn’t go out the night before, cause the boss said Joni will be picking them up at seven o’clock in the morning. But did he listen to Zac, nope. Him and Matt were so hammered they were still wearing the same clothes last night. And he feels sticky and may start breathing fire from how flammable he is at the moment.

“No worries, Mikey.”

_Mikey._ That’s how Louis calls him. Nobody had ever called him that. It’s either Mike, Mickey, Mick, but never Mikey. 

It all started when Louis wanted to learn how to play guitar. He had always said that he is shit playing it, but to Michael, he seemed alright for a beginner. There had been countless of times when he saw Louis fiddling with the guitar, humming in tunes with the chords that he had just learned. Oftentimes, he could also see him berate himself obsessively for not knowing how to play the guitar, like he was expecting to be an expert overnight. It’s not that Louis sounded bad to be honest, but Michael knew with a few more weeks of practice or maybe somebody to guide him, he’d sound better if not polished. Louis seemed to be really intent on learning, he’s been watching him and Isaiah play the guitar, while they were practicing or just plainly jamming, silently being in the background, where he thought no one would see him.

Michael got a call three days ago, and Louis sounded nervous, if not uneasy. He said that if it’s alright to do something outside the band, something more private. Michael had no idea what he meant by private, his heart suddenly skipping a bit like he was expecting something intimate. But as much as he had wanted that to happen, Louis being the professional that he is, wanted to schedule some tutoring sessions, every wednesday and friday night, to teach him how to play the guitar. Louis even said he would pay him for the hours of the session, but Michael would rather not take the money, and just teach him for free as what friends usually do. And also, who wouldn’t take the opportunity to just be in the presence of Louis Tomlinson. Like that in itself is a god damn good payment. Him and Zac were bumming a cig outside the studio where they were rehearsing when he got the call. He almost dropped his phone when he saw Louis’ name on the screen. 

He says to Zac, “Fuck, the boss is calling me.” 

“Well what the fuck are you waiting for then. Answer your phone.”

Michael was anxious, if not nervous why Louis was calling him. He was half expecting he’d get the boot or something. “Hello?”

“Hey Mikey.”

_Mikey._ Only Louis would call him that, and when he heard it, it suddenly brought a smile to his face.

“Lou, what’s up?”

“I know you guys maybe half way done now with the rehearsal and I’m about to go there meself, but I need to ask you a favor.”

“Okay. so, what is it mate?”

“So, you know I’m shit with playing me guitar… And I think I need help.”

“Alright.”

“I need you to teach me. Maybe a few weeks until the tour starts.”

“Okay.”

“So are you up for it, lad? Cause I can ask Isaiah or Dan if you decide on not doing it.” 

“No, I… yeah, mate. I’ll do it.”

“Oh fuck, I thought for moment there you wouldn’t say yes. Shit, okay. Just bring your guitar to my house, lad. I’ll order us Nando’s for dinner.” 

They talked for a few more minutes, finalizing the time and the days they’ll be doing their sessions. Louis decided on every wednesday and friday night, seven o’clock in the evening, for eight weeks until the tour starts. Or until he says, he’s decent enough to play his song in his live performances. 

“Do you have any particular song you want to practice on, Lou?” He asks Louis.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about this for a few months now, and I think playing the guitar solo to Only The Brave would be a perfect surprise for the fans.”

Michael had hoped for this. That Louis would be brave enough to play this song in front of his fans, the people who’d had his back for years.

“Sure, mate. I’d gladly help you do that. So, when do you want to start?” 

“Today’s saturday, and obviously we can’t start today cause you might… ”

“I’m alright to start now.” Michael tries to be casual and light. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose… ”

“No, I’m not doing anything tonight.”

Zac snickers at his side, and flicks the almost burnt out cigarette to the nearest bin. He flips him the bird and turns away from his friend. 

“Yeah, Lou. We can have our first session tonight.”

“Perfect, yeah. That’s sick, mate.”

“Sure, mate. See you around…”

“Just come here at seven, or do you want Joni to pick you up?”

“No, I’m fine riding the tube, Lou.”

“Oh shit, Mikey. Thank you.” Louis goes on and tells him he is so stoked with the session and he promises he won’t be a pain in the ass. As if Louis could ever be a pain to Michael.

He hears the sound of a click as Zac mutters on his side, “So… this means getting pints with Matt tonight is off the table, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Man, you have got to get it together with this crush of yours. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“Fuck, mate. Maybe I should let Isaiah do this right?”

“Why, so you could ask him how Lou is, if he’s getting better? Or is Isaiah doing a good job teaching him? We all know you’d be the perfect teacher for Lou.”

Michael slumps on the wall they were leaning at, his brow creasing before admitting, “Yeah, I guess. But what if… Fuck Zac, what if he finds out?”

“Bro, you think it would change anything, like lose your job? Louis is all but a professional man, even when we all know the suits are pressuring him and shit. He always has this smile on his face during our meetings and rehearsals. He listens to you, man. May even respect your ugly ass.” 

He scowls at his friend then slaps him in the arm. For a fraction of a second, his mood changes from being tense to light, his mouth twitching upwards until he’s full on smiling. “I hate you, you know that.”

“Fuck man, who else is gonna give it to you straight?”

“Shit, so I think I gotta go now?”

“Why, so you can make yourself pretty?”

“Fuck you! I just got to sort out something, asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sort some things. Go, I’ll tell the boys you had an emergency.”

**  
  
**

_________

**  
  
**

“Shit, sorry Lou.”

He’d said it again, this time it didn’t involve coffee or him accidentally falling off a stool when Clifford jumped on his lap one time, but this time it’s when he tripped over himself trying to fix Louis’ finger placements. Michael was teaching him how to play the F chord and Louis was having a hard time putting his index finger on all the strings on the first fret. He said his fingers weren’t that long and he’s having trouble with properly executing the chord. Louis was getting frustrated every time and it bothers Michael that he’s being too hard on himself. Naturally, as any teacher would do, he would show his pupil how to do it, and Michael is all but a clumsy fool in front of Louis and fuck, it’s getting embarrassing.

Louis grabs him by the shoulder the moment his face is about to hit Lou’s bent knee. “What the... Mikey!”

“Fuck, shit, so sorry Lou.” he says as stumbled and gripped Louis’ arm. He really need to get his shit together cause this ain’t fucking professional.

He decided on sitting next to Louis instead of across from him exactly six feet away. The glowing moonlight shone at the right angles on Louis’ face, illuminating every curve of his chiseled face, his thick eyelashes making shadows on his cheek bones. He was humming while strumming his guitar, ever so softly like he doesn’t want anybody to hear him. Michael had to lean in a bit, very carefully so, as to not spook Louis and make it weird. 

Michael almost bumps his nose to Louis’ shoulder when the shorter man turns around and asks him, “You think I can be ready just in time for the tour, Mikey?” His gaze steady on him, eyes wide like an innocent child. “I mean, I really don’t want to make a fool out of meself in front of everybody.”

“Don’t do that, Louis. We have what, eight more weeks til the start of the tour. I'm pretty sure by week three, you’ll be playing that guitar like a pro.”

“I need help, mate. And I’m just so lucky that you’re in my band. The moment you auditioned for me, I became an instant fan.”

Michael is never good with compliments. He knew his face may have turned scarlet, like he was just bitten by a thousand ants. His ears started to burn as well, as his mind tries to will itself to calm the fuck down. He averts Louis’ gaze by fake coughing on his sleeves, then wiping his face with his left hand.

“Bro, why are you blushing?” Louis asks. “It’s not that it’s not true. You are an amazing musician. I didn't mean to embarrass you.“ Then he playfully nudges Michael's sides with his elbow.

“T... thank you, Lou.”

“You're always welcome, Mikey. Now, tell me how to do C major and F minor again?”

**  
  
**

_________

**  
  
  
**

It took them exactly four weeks until Louis was able to play his song. Seven and a half sessions to be exact. Louis kept at it, even telling Michael that he needs more practice. But to Michael, he sounds perfect. Honestly, he was so impressed by Louis, he even told him he might just be faking not knowing how to play the guitar, that he just wanted someone to hang out with. Louis just gives him that shy smile, the signature tommo smile, that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness.

“I’m so proud of you.” He says unexpectedly that day, when he hears Louis singing while strumming his guitar seamlessly. Michael sat beside him, quietly listening to Louis singing _Only the Brave._ This song truly epitomizes Louis, how being brave doesn’t necessarily mean the strength to not be afraid, but the determination to rule over that fear, face it, conquer it, so you can finally move on and live your life. Louis never shied away from life’s adversities, even if sometimes it comes to him in waves. He truly is a warrior. Ready to engage in any battlefield with his strength of character and fortitude. 

Michael has never admired a man as much as he admires Louis. Even if in his mind, he wanted more than friendship with Louis, this... This is enough for him. The friendship, the trust, the mutual respect with each other. He would rather have this than some fleeting love affair. At least he knows that Louis, at one time in his life, has gained a friend through Michael, who will help him with his love affair with music. He's okay with this, being someone who will adore his friend from afar, wherever he goes. 

**  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie that this is scary territory for me, cause this is the first time i'm writing a non-larry fic in the 1D fandom. i know i may get some hate or criticisms writing this fic, but hey, I have to learn to face my fears right, and break my own rules. i do hope y'all enjoy this, if not, still thanks for checking it out. lots of love to y'all, stay safe


End file.
